A Few Differences Can Change Everything
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: What if Minato had used a different jutsu to rid the Kyuubi? What if Kushina had survived giving her son birth? What if Itachi hadn't survived his own birth? The lives of all ninja would change completely. Many pairings. Review for suggestions on them
1. The Beginning

Okay, this part is written about Itachi, not Sasuke so don't be angry at me for doning this okay... I feel horrible for writing this, but it is how the story works. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I owe the inspiration of this to **lord of the land of fire **because their story is what gave me my ideas and also, Masashi Kishimoto for coming up with Naruto...

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing on this website if I owned Naruto would I? The only thing that belongs to me on here is the plot... and that's hardly mine at all.

**

* * *

**

6 years ago-

"Push! Push!!" the maternity nurse commanded the screaming soon to be mother. Not once in her life had she ever had this much trouble with a patient giving birth to a child. "I'M PUSHING, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" screamed out Mikoto, her voice strained as she struggled to push out her infant.

Fugaku was wincing in pain as his wife gripped his hand tightly. She was bound to have broken some bones in his right hand already, and now she was working on his left one. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her sweaty forhead. "You can do it, I now you can." he muttered into her ear. His onyx eyes peered into hers as she gave him a small smile and began pushing harder.

A few seconds later, a strangled cry could be heard from the end of Mikoto. Mikoto's eyes brightened up as she heard the first sound of her baby. She smiled slightly and slipped into a dark place, filled with pleasant dreams of her soon to be new life.

Fugaku remained awake, though. His smile of happiness faded away into a look of fear as he looked at his son. The body was white and the face a strange hue of purple. The umbilical cord which connected the young infant to its mother was wrapped around it's tiny throat as it thrashed around.

The maternity nurse rushed to the small counter that held her medical instruments and picked up something that looked to be scissors. She scrambled back to the baby and began trying to cut away the cord. By the time she managed to remove the cord, the newborn had ceased its movement and a pair of onyx eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I-I'm so sorry... the.. the child didn't make it." said the nurse. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she slowly placed down her instrument and began to clean up the mess that had been made.

**

* * *

**

Current Time Zone in Naruto (the anime)-

Uzumaki Kushina lay on her plain white hospital bed, listening to the cries of her newborn son. Her head was spinning from the loss of blood, and people surrounded her, panicking over her. The only sane one in the room quickly rushed forward to her bedside.

"Uzumaki-san, we must begin an emergency procedure. Try not to make a sudden movement." the nurse explained to the slowly diminishing woman in front of her. Kushina nodded ever so slightly, almost unable to be seen.

Another medic-nin stepped up to her side and both of them worked quickly. They forced chakra into their hands and began healing her wounds. A third medic came stagggering up to her, an IV draging behind her and a sack of blood in her hand.

Wincing in pain as the last medic suddenly plunged the sharp needle into her, Kushina struggled not to jerk her body away from the working ninja. They continued their procedure as conciousness slipped away from the redhead. The last sight she saw was that of the first nurse giving her a feeble smile, trying to tell her it would be okay.

* * *

A tiny bundle of cloth wriggled in the hands of Namikaze Minato. A small wimper could be heard from the inside of the thin linen as the said blonde Hokage gasped for air. He had been running for quite a while now, desperate to find the Kyuubi and stop it before it caused anymore destruction.

A ground-trembling roar of fury notified the Yondaime of the Kyuubi's presence. He took in one last deep breath before bowing his head and running towards the source of the enormous sounds. The infant in his arms began crying louder and louder as they got closer to the amazing beast.

Flashes of orange fur could be seen as the two reached the site of the demon. Red eyes peered out at its new prey and the Kyuubi licked its lips hungrily. It hadn't seemed to hear the wails of the newborn as its eyes hadn't flickered to the bundle in the man's arms.

The Kyuubi advanced on its prey slowly, its gaze never wavering. When it got in range for attacking, it prepared to launch itself towards the Yondaime. Closing his eyes, Minato mumbled a silent prayer to Kami and waited until he felt the trembling of the earth to signify the Kyuubi pouncing.

* * *

Okay, well, that is all I have for the first chapter. I feel really bad about writing about Itachi's death that way. It disturbs me greatly, trust me... shudders I hope you enjoyed it and please, any criticism, any flames, any praises would be greatly appreciated. I promise the chapters will get longer the more I continue on with htis, so please don't hate me for that.


	2. A Few Surprises

**Okay, I obviously wouldn't be writing this if I owned any of this... so yeah... I just own the plot. **

Alright, in the beginning of this... it is STILL about Itachi... sorta. I made this chappy a little bit longer, and they will get a lot longer. Thank you to the one reviewer I have (XDXDXD Thanks!) If you get confused about anythig, review or pm me about it and I can explain (hopefully XD) Hope you enjoy!

Here ya go!

**

* * *

**

Still 6 years ago-

Fugaku stood over his sleeping wife, watching her as he wept silent tears for his child. He hadn't expected the child to die, and he hadn't even considered the fact that anything like it might happen in all of his excitement. He thought long and hard about what he was going to tell Mikoto.

He could possibly have another unwanted child put in the baby's place, and pretend that it was hers so she wouldn't have to face the fact that her child hadn't made it. His only other choice was to tell her about his death.

He was forced to make a quick decision because Mikoto stirred in her peaceful rest. Her eyes fluttered open and she opened her slim mouth to speak.

"W-where's my baby?" she began. "Where's my Itachi?" Fugaku hung his head low and went to speak when she cut him off. "He wasn't stillborn was he?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness and fear. "No." was the beginning of his answer.

He couldn't stand the look of exuberance plastered onto her face as her expression brightened and she gave him a small smile. He couldn't stand it because he knew he would have to burst through it all and tell her the truth.

"Not exactly." he ended. A confused look spread across her face and her eyes widened in fear once more as she realized part of what had happened. "He's dead?" she managed to choke out.

"He was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around his throat. The nurse didn't have enough time to cut it off. He suffocated within the first minute." Fugaku explained, his voice a sad and slow drawl. Her onyx eyes misted over and she turned her head into her pillow. He heard her muffled sobs and he moved quickly to console her.

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her softly into his chest. He began rocking her back and forth, letting his own tears stream down his face.

* * *

A voice faded into Kushina's dreamless sleep. "Kushina... Kushina?" Her eyes slowly slid open and faces came into focus gradually, her blurry vision now as normal as ever.

"Is the Yondaime Hokage back yet?" Kushina asked, afraid of what the answer might be. The nurse slowly shook her head, her expression a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... I-uh... We, uhm..." "I know who's child it is, so don't worry. I won't tell anyone so there's no need to fret about that either."the nurse stated. "How could you tell?" Kushina asked, giving her a blank stare.

"Oh, I've forgotten, you haven't seen him yet! Trust me, when you see him, you'll know exactly why. I don't know how you will keep it a secret." the nurse explained. Kushina scowled lightly, knowing that it would probably have come down to this anyways.

The nurse turned to leave the room but was stopped by Kushina's voice. "Nurse..." "Unari, just call me Unari." said the now named nurse said. Kushina smiled that bright smile of hers and began talking again. "I wanted to thank you for everything. I owe you completely."

Unari smiled slightly and her topaz eyes twinkled. She knew that she wasn't going to be seeing her for a long while after this day. _Tsunade, you've done it again._ she thought to herself.

* * *

Minato shot his eyes opened and quickly unwrapped the crying infant. He gently set it on the ground, but had to pick it up quickly as the movements of the Kyuubi were to fast. He quickly searched the area around him for a place to set down the baby once more and the Kyuubi swiped its massive paw towards him.

Minato dodged the attack and jumped on top of the Kyuubi as quickly as he possiblyy could. He set the baby on top of its back and went through a series of complicated handsigns before it could react. He grabbed the infant and jumped down in front of the Kitsune's face. "Life Purity Jutsu!"

The Kyuubi's red eyes glared at the man and then widened as a bright light began engulfing it's orange body. _**WHAT?! **_it roared out loudly. It then began shrieking out in pain as its life force was being sucked out of it.

Minato gave it a small smirk, but he knew his job wasn't finished yet. He had already landed on the hard ground, but he now had to encircle the Kyuubi a full time before the jutsu would take full effects. The jutsu would drain the Kyuubi of all life and transfer its powers to the nearest newborn child.The power would cause the child to have a few strange marks on its body, but the child would just end up being powerful as a whole.

Knowing the drill, he enforced the muscles in his legs with chakra and ran a full circle around the beast. A white flash engulfed the beast, the child, and the Yondaime Hokage. Moans of pain could be heard from the Kyuubi as it finally dwindled down into nothingness, its power floating towards the child.

The wihte light subsided and the older man could see orange chakra steadily flowing towards his son. The child's cerulean eyes gleamed up at the chakra, giving it a gummy smile, for it had no teeth. The baby sat there quietly as it streamed into his system, being set aside for when he was older.

Minato was actually surprised. This had been one of the easier fights that he had fought. He had presumed that it would be difficult because of the enormous power of the Kyuubi, but nay, it had been shockingly easy.

He shook his head, his blonde locks of hair swaying with the movements of his head. He closed his ocean blue eyes, almost simultaneously with his child, and sighed. He was glad things were back to normal. Almost.

He had no idea what he would do about Kushina now. He loved her greatly, but she wished to be recognized as her own ninja, not because of the family she was in.

He glanced down at his blonde-haired child and a small smile crept across his face. The only thing he knew right at this moment is he knew that everyone in the village would know whose child this was. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped the infant up, then began walking towards Konoha. Towards his people.

* * *

That little button that says review loves you!! And so will I tehe. If you have any criticism, tell me that as well. Flames are welcome... I guess.


	3. The New Start for Two Families

**

* * *

**********

Alright, well the beginning of this chapter isn't Itachi anymore... and if you read it, you will find that out. I hope you like it, and Review whenever it is possible.

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto? xD**

**3 months before Naruto's birth**

"It's okay, the child made it." was the first sentence Mikoto heard as she bolted up in her hospital bed, fear stricken. She had remembered the last nights events as soon as she woke and she had gotten an odd feeling of _deja vu_. As soon as she heard those words, though, her body relaxed and she looked up to see her husband staring down upon her.

Tears of joy sprang up in her onyx eyes as she smiled happily. "Would you like me to get the nurse to bring him in?" Fugaku asked. "Of course." Mikoto replied. "Wait, did you just say it was a baby boy?" Mikoto shot at her husband.

Fugaku grinned. "Yes. It is a stunning baby boy. He will grow up to be a fine child one day." Mikoto smiled even more proudly, glad that she had given birth to a boy that could carry on the Uchiha name. Fugaku nodded his head and briefly left the room. When he came back, the nurse was carrying a baby, one that had a full head of hair already. (And of course the hair was a dark raven color, as was custom for many Uchihas)

"Oh.. he's so.. he's beautiful!" Mikoto exclaimed. She smiled down to her baby boy and began weeping tears of joy. "So what is his name?" Fugaku finally asked his wife. "I will name him... Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. That has a wonderful ring to it." Mikoto replied, all the while looking lovingly at her child.

Fugaku smiled gently at her, the weight of his heart seeming to lighten a huge deal. His instincts told him that the child would be great, even if it was in a completely different sense than he would ever imagine.

* * *

"Kushina, I know what you want, but that can't happen. This child needs a mother, so swallow your dang pride, and join my family. You know what will happen if you don't!" Minato was explaining to his wife, which no one knew about I should add. "I just... I don't know if I can deal with the fact of people treating me like a saint because of what family I am from." Kushina replied, her voice downcast.

Minato slightly shook his head and heaved in a breath. "Kushina, what about Naruto. What is to become of him? If you can't do it for me, do it for the child." Minato said, pleading with the woman he loved. He wanted her to become a part of his family. His son needed it. It was hard to wonder what his life was going to be life if she didn't join them... and he wasn't sure he could handle that if it did happen.

"Fine." Kushina said after the moments of silence. "I'll join your clan, but rest assured, I am NOT going to stand for anyone, and I mean anyone, treating me like a saint because of it." Minato exhaled sharply and gave her one of his genuine smiles, which he had rarely given away in the past few weeks. "You won't regret this, I promise. And you of all people know my nindo, Kushina." Minato exclaimed, happier than he possibly could ever be.

* * *

After the day renewed itself, Kushina walked out of the Konoha hospital with her yellow-haired baby in her arms. Minato stood by her side, smiling down at the precious infant he knew as his son. The baby was just waking from it's slumber and it looked up at each parent with bright blue eyes, taking in every color, every scene it saw. When they passed by the ramen stand, the child closed its eyes, inhaling the scent. It gave a coo of joy and began smiling happily at everything.

"Seems like we know what he is going to like when he gets older." Kushina murmered. The baby giggled giddily and Minato grinned at the child. Everywhere he turned, though, he saw the stares of his people. They all regarded the group with respect, but both older ninja new what they were wondering. _The Yondaime Hokage had a child...?_He kept his face hidden away from the probing eyes of the civilians, but deep inside, he felt nothing but happiness towards the whole situation.

First, he now had a child, and a lively one at that. The infant was so amazingly energetic for a newborn. It would stay awake giggling for hours on end. Another thing was the fact that the love of his life was finally joining his clan. He couldn't count how many times he had begged and pleaded with her to do this. She was very stubborn, and refused to acknowledge the fact that he was trying so hard for it.

Suddenly, a brave citizen made his way over to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, may I ask you a question?" he inquired. "Of course you may, but I'm not positive that I can answer it." Minato replied, knowing fully well what the question was already. "Well, sir. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to tell me if that young newborn is your child." the man stated. Minato realized it wasn't an exact question, but he knew that something along the lines of that was coming.

"Sir, I can only tell you this much... Wait until the meeting later on. Spread word of a city meeting that will be held at noon. Make sure that everyone hears word of this, and I will answer almost any questions you have then." Minato replied kindly. He nodded a curt good-bye and swiftly made off with his wife, who was surprised at her husband's reaction to the question.

Hopefully you liked this chapter. I am not exactly sure iof this one is longer, but I think that I will put another chappy up today. Review please, and if not, I still hope you enjoyed it!


	4. IntentionsMotivations

_**Well, here's my simple disclaimer...**_

_**I Don't own Naruto. Simple as that.**_

Mikoto...

_About Itachi's Death-_

It shouldn't have happened that way. I should have somehow been able to stop my child from dying. I don't know how, and I don't care how, all I know is that I should have. I should have been there for my Itachi, my baby boy. I shouldn't have been so weak and slipped into that black hole of unconsciousness right after I gave his birth. I should have been much more stronger than that.

In a way, though, I feel almost greatful. Glad that it had happened. As I saw my child, lying there dead, I thought I could see glimpses of what could have happened if he did stay alive, if he had survived the whole thing, and none of them were pretty. It was as if I could see the future in a strange way. But then again, I have no idea what to believe. I'm hurt inside for it, but I'm also... I have no idea what to call it... maybe relieved that it did.

_About Sasuke's Birth-_

I was so worked up on whether or not I wanted this child. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this one, just like the last one. I didn't know what to think, and that alone hurt me enough. But after the whole incident with my last child, I figured that maybe this one was meant to be. Maybe this one was meant to live.

As I held my baby when the nurse brought him in, I could sense great things within this child. I could tell that he was going to be something important when he grew older, and I knew that Fugaku could tell that as well. All my doubts dissipated when I saw him give me a toothless smile, his cute baby face crinkling up into that one tiny little gesture.

I have no idea what to expect from him, but I know that Sasuke is different.

_**

* * *

**_

Fugaku...

_About Itachi's Death-_

After Itachi's death, images of his lifeless eyes plagued me during my sleep, and even during the day. I should have tried to help the nurse or done something along those lines instead of standing there like a useless doll. The look in Mikoto's eyes after I had to tell her... the hurt and pain that came along with all of it. It was to much, but I dealt with it. For her. For Mikoto.

Mikoto told me a great many of things about what she saw afterwards. What she saw when she caught a glimpse of our dead child. What she told me didn't cheer me up any, but it didn't bring my mood down at all. All I know is that, I feel horrible about his death, but also I feel like it was meant to be.

_About Sasuke's Birth-_

When I saw that baby, I knew that something great was to become of him. I knew he was special, I knew he would be amazing. I couldn't help but feel love for this child, unlike the love I felt when I first saw... Itachi. I could feel this child's aura. sasuke's aura. It amazed me how much warmth and power I could feel in it, like he was already ready for the world.

I love this child with all of my heart, just as I do Mikoto. I know what she thinks of him, and it helps me move forward each day. I know what I shall do with this child. I will protect him with my life, and I will make sure that he will be great, because I already know he has that potential. I will help him work hard, and I will not push him like I had initially planned on with Itachi. I would make new plans for this child.

_**

* * *

**_

Kushina...

_Why She Does Not Want to Be Treated Like A Saint Because of Her Clan Name-_

It's a complicated matter really. My clan was always regarded as simple, and I have always wanted to show people differently. I wanted to show them that no matter what clan you come from, you can be great. And so far, I have been striving to do that.

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

"And what makes you think, that you, from a simple clan such as the Uzumaki one, can beat me? I come from a long line of pureblooded ancestors, and what possibly makes you think that someone from such a lower clan can overpower me?" sneered Hokorashii Onna. (1) Kushina and Onna were standing face to face, Kushina about to attack the woman.

"And what makes you think that I can't beat you?" Kushina asked, right before she leapt at the cocky woman. "What makes me think that? I don't know, maybe the fact that purebloods are horribly stronger than weaklings such as yourself!" screamed out Onna before she counterattacked Kushina.

Kushina wasted no time in moving through handsignals as she dodged Onna's slow attacks. A crowd of people had gathered around them, many of them from the Hokorashii clan. Everyone knew that this was now a battle to the death. She was ready to show them what power really meant. "Chiharo(2)!" Kushina screamed into the night sky.

She held both of her hands above her head and a white light engulfed each of her hands, licking at them as if they were flames. Blue light on the left hand and white light on the right hand. She moved her palms together and merged the lights together. She then pushed her hands towards Onna and watched in triumph as the power of her jutsu take its action and left a hole the size of her fists in the stomach of the haughty woman.

She pulled her hands away from Onna and watched the faces of each civilian around her. Some were congratulating her on her victory, others just tared placidly at her, not ready to recognize that she, a lower clanswoman, had defeated someone that was supposed to be powerful.

She finally spotted the head of the Hokorashii clan and he motioned for her to come to him. She slowly walked over to him, unsure of what was going to happen. "You have porven that you are strong, woman, but that does not mean that you are stronger than my clansmen and women. You just got lucky." he said to her, and then he walked away, his head held high in the air.

_Lucky? _She thought to herself. _LUCKY?! I'll show him lucky. I'll show him that it isn't a clan name that makes you powerful, its who you are inside._

**xXxEndofFlashbackxXx**

I have proven my point so far, but I want to make sure that everyone knows that it isn't about your family name.

* * *

Cliff notes-

(1) Hokorashii Onna literally translates to arrogant woman. Well, not completely... Hokorashii means arrogant and Onna means woman. So yeah, that is what her name means.

(2) Chiharo means Thousand Waves. xD New Jutsu again!

I will try and get two more chapters up by tonight, and if not two, one tonight, and one more tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. And by the time I get the 6th chapter up, I will start to be needing ideas for pairings up. When I get to that chapter, please, at least review to give me ideas on pairings, and any criticism you have. Thanks!


	5. AN

Okay, sorry for any confusion. This will be me trying to help you understand the plot line so far.

About the Namikaze clan. I know that people believe that Minato came from a common clan and he became great, but in this, the Namikaze clan is going to be just as great as the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Basically like one of the founding father clans of Konoha.

Kushina does not want to join the Namikaze clan because she wants to prove the fact that just because you came from a smaller and less powerful clan, you can still be as strong as someone from a great clan. And in the latest chapter, she has joined the Namikaze clan.

I hope this all helps, and I'm terribly sorry if I confused any of you. If you have any more confusion, I'd be glad to explain to you.

And thanks to **InsomniacNarutoReader** for pointing out the 'running theory' about Minato.


	6. Another Beginning and an Announcement

Okay, now the ending of this is a little crappy, but I hope you enjoy the chapter as a whole. I kinda ran out of ideas at the end, so... yeah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The young Uchiha child, known as Sasuke, was looking around his room with coal colored eyes, smiling at everything he saw. He had just woken from his nap, though neither of his parents knew. But of course, they would in a couple minutes.

A piercing wail broke the stillness of the house and two black haired beings entered the room. Sasuke was only 3 months old, but the boy had a great set of lungs already. He could hold a scream for as long as he wanted to, and Fugaku took that as a hint that he would be a good fire breather.

"Shh. Shh... It's okay my little Sasuke-kun. Mother is here. There's no need for tears." Mikoto coaxed to her child. The baby's eyes softened at the fact he was being held and he stuck his tiny thumb into his mouth. Fugaku raised his brow to the child as Mikoto pulled out the finger and put a binky (pacifier, whatever you call it... same things to me!) as a replacement into his mouth.

The pair of adults walked out of the room and Fugaku began preparing a bottle of milk for the child. While doing this, he occasionally glanced over to his wife and child, smiling happily and nodding his head to both of them occasionally.

_Beep. Beep._ A startling sound reached the baby's ears and he began wailing once again. Mikoto began rocking the baby back and forth, quietly humming a soft tune to him.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles awake you when you rise;  
Sleep, pretty loved ones,  
Do not cry,_

Her voice being so soft and caring, Sasuke quieted down and Fugaku finally pulled the bottle out of the microwave, putting the nipple on it quickly. He handed the food to Mikoto who gently coaxed Sasuke to take it. He quickly sucked the bottle dry and began happily cooing to himself and pulling his mother's hair. Mikoto let out a small chime of laughter and Fugaku walked to her side.

One of the servants of the household walked into the kitchen. "My lord, Fugaku." The said man looked up and nodded to the servant politely. The young servant, a male, bowed gracefully and continued to give his master the news he had come to deliver.

"The Yondaime Hokage is having a town meeting today, and all adults are required to be there. You may bring your children as well, but I thought that I should inform you of this." He had a squeaky voice, and he was trembling. He had never actually spoken to Fugaku or Mikoto before, seeing as they were the head of the Uchiha clan, so he was terrified of how they would be to him.

"Thank you, young man. And what might your name be?" inquired Fugaku. "My name is Kiguro Sugumaru (2), my lord." replied the servant. Fugaku smiled lightly at the young man and gave him a simple nod. "There is no need to call me 'My lord'. You may call me Fugaku-sama, if you please to." Sugumaru nodded his head quickly and bowed once again. "I-I must be going now. I must finish my duties, my lor- erm, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku nodded once more, gave a small bow, and returned his attention to his wife and child. Sasuke was looking silently at the doorway, blinking in confusion at the man who had just left their prescence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of someone clearing their voice on a microphone interrupted every conversation that was being held in the town square. On a platform of wood stood the Yondaime Hokage and a red-haired kunoichi, who was holding a bundle of blankets with a tuft of bright blonde hair that could put the sun to shame sticking out.

"I, the Yondaime Hokage, have a very important announcement to make." Minato began, his yellow hair, a shade lighter than his son's, moving in unison with his head as he set his turquoise eyes on two pairs of people, one with a child, and the other a soon-to-be pair of parents.

"I want the town to recognize this special occassion, and I want to make sure that everyone knows. This woman, once known to you all as Uzumaki Kushina, will now be referred to as Namikaze Kushina. And the child she holds in her arms is my child, Namikaze Naruto." Minato announced to the crowd of awaiting ears.

Mumbles of approval and shouts of happiness for the two sprung up throught the crowd, and many people began clapping and cheering. Giving a formal bow to his people, the family walked away from everyone and let them get on with their lives. Minato knew that it wasn't something completely important, but he felt like sharing it with the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Okay this part is 2 months in the future!**_

A knock at the front door of the Namikaze house reached the ears of Minato. He stood up to answer it and found that his wife was already at the door with Naruto in her hands. "Hiashi! What a surprise to see you!" Kushina began, forgetting all formalities with the Hyuuga man.

"Oh. Hello, Kushina-sama. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hiashi stated. "Oh, not a thing! And there is really no need for such formality, unless you have come for business matters." Kushina replied happily. She saw that Minato had made his way into the area and was now nodding to Hiashi formally. Hiashi bowed his head slightly and began talking.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your new life, and how I hope things are getting together. I also wanted to tell you that my wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl last night. I was, and I hope this isn't too straightforward, but I was wondering if you would like to set up play-dates for our children when they get old enough. I have talked to the Uchiha heads about this as well, and they said that they would gladly have all three of our children get together."

Kushina glanced over to Minato, who barely nodded his head. "I think that would be a great idea, Hiashi. When the children are old enough, we shall set up playdates for them." Minato said. Hiashi smiled slightly and bowed once, low and gentle. "I bid you a good day." Hiashi said and he walked away slowly.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) Sugumaru means Honest boy

(2) Kiguro means Care

The next chapter will be in the future... when Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata will all be four years old. Can't wait! And that means the chapters will be longer, and a whole lot well more written. Sorry that I'm such a lazy bum about the beginning! Review if ya want to!


	7. Bonds are Formed

Remember, this part is in the FUTUREEEEEE! (Heh, I'm so weird sometimes.)

_**3 years ahead! March 18th Each is around 4 years old**_

A young girl with pale lavendar eyes walked into the room, her eyes staring at the ground below her. Her tiny little hands were being held at waist height and she was pushing her two index fingers together. She continued staring at the ground, the fact that she was either nervous or scared was evident.

"Hinata-kun, what is wrong?" asked Hiashi. "I-I, nuffing F-father." Hinata replied in her cute little voice. She hadn't realized that a family with another young child walked in. "Oh, hello, Fugaku, please, come in and sit. You as well, Mikoto." Hiashi said in a friendly manner. Hinata finally mustered up enough courage to look up and she saw a boy, around her age (though she didn't know it) standing next to a pair of adults.

"Hiashi, is everyone together now?" a female voice began. "We are missing the Namikaze family." Hiashi replied slowly, as if he was waiting for someone to walk into the room at that second. As though he was a little off cue, sunlight came pouring into the room as the Namikaze's came through the door, which conveniently led outside. And of course outside was where the children would be going.

"Ah, hello Minato, Naruto, Kushina." Hiashi said politely. Kushina bowed gracefully, her husband following suit. Naruto, not knowing what was really going on, looked around the room and then bowed stiffly. He then walked over to his mother and started pulling on her arm.

"Uhm, Mommy... what we doin' here?" he asked quietly, finally catching a glimpse of both of the children. "Well, little Naruto-kun, this is a day where you get to play with those two little children over there." Kushina replied softly. Naruto lost focus on the word 'play' and was already smiling happily to the other two children.

Mikoto looked down to her little boy as he looked around the room with his curious onyx eyes. She knelt down to his side and began whispering in his ear. "Are you ready to go out and play with the other two children?" He slightly nodded his head, eager to finally be doing something worthwhile. She gave him a little shove towards the door just as Kushina and Hiashi did to their own children.

All three kids made their way to the door and a Hyuuga servant opened it for them. Sasuke and Hinata bowed gracefully while Naruto uttered a tiny 'thank you' in his little baby like voice. When they got outside, each child ran towards the swingset that was set up outside, just in view of the parents.

"I call the swing!" shouted out a little Hinata. "Slide!" Sasuke shouted. "Monkey bar!!" Naruto giggled to the other two. They all got on their chosen item and began playing a various game they titled as 'Ninja'.

_**May 7th/Sasuke is 8 and Naruto and Hinata are 7**_

"Okay, well, what ya haveta do, is slide down the slide on your tummy, jump through the swing, get upside down on the monkey bar, and then run to the wall over there." instructed a 7 year old Sasuke. He pointed to the wall closest to them, and smiled brightly, happy to finally have made a plan that would work.

Hinata slowly looked around their suppossed obstacle course and nodded her head in approval. "Well, who's gunna go first?" asked Naruto, his hair as yellow as ever. "I guess I can..." Hinata muttered out, not very eager to go first, but she would if she had to. Naruto gave her a shy smile and nodded his tiny head towards the obstacle course.

"Okay, you can go Hinata..." Naruto said softly gazing at everywhere but her eyes, a small smile playing on his face. She gave him a grin and ran towards the course. "Tell me when to start!" she shouted to the pair of boys. The two boys looked at each other and nodded their heads simultaneously. "Go!" they both shouted in unison.

Hinata pushed herself to go faster and faster. She jumped up the stairs that led to the slide and quickly flipped onto her stomach. She slid down the slide and nimbly scrambled back to her feet. She then ran towards the swing and gracefully leaped through the ropes that held it up. She clambered up onto the monkeybar and flipped upside down. After that, she flipped off and ran towards the farthest wall, her lengthy raven hair traling behind her tiny body.

All the while, Naruto and Sasuke were counting in unison, keeping track of the time. "12 Konoha's, 13 Konoha's, 14 Konoha's..." was muttered by each as they watched the young girl with eager looks in their eyes. As soon as she touched the wall across from them, both stopped and compared times.

"25 Konoha's!" shouted out a laughing Naruto. "It's not Konoha's anymore, Naru-chan. It's seconds after you stop counting." retorted a self-confident Sasuke. "Well, it's the same thing!" Naruto shot back at him. "It's not like it matters anyways, she knows what we're talking about..." said Naruto as he looked over to Hinata, hopeful that she would take his side.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan, Naru-chan is right. I know what he's talking about, so why should we argue about that?" asked Hinata. Sasuke sighed while Naruto gave her a happy grin. "Anyways, lets get back to the race thing. Who wants to go next?" Hinata inquired. Naruto spoke up first and said, "I will, I guess!" He walked over to the stairs of the slide and waited for an okay from the two.

"Ready?" "Yeah!" "Okay then, GO!" shouted out Sasuke. Hinata began counting while Naruto ran the course.

Naruto made it up the stairs quickly and slid down the slide, an 'oof' escaping his lips as he landed on his stomach on the hard groud. He quickly shook off the feeling and flew through the swing. He then flipped himself up onto the monkeybar and, as if like a pro(1), slipped off backwards heading towards the far wall. His blonde hair shone in the sun as he beamed at the remaining two children.

"How did I do?" he asked breathlessly when he got back over to where they were standing. Hinata smiled at him shyly and said, "23 seconds... You beat me..." She was still smiling at him avoiding eye contact and blushing up a storm. He gave her a small smiled back and waited for Sasuke to go to the course.

"Alright... Ready!" shouted out Sasuke, who was more than willing to push himself. He was going to prove that he could finally beat Naruto at something... even if that something was just an obstacle course. "Alright GO!" Hinata shouted to the awaiting Sasuke.

Sasuke launched himself up the stairs as fast as his nimble legs would carry him. He slid down the slide at a blinding speed and jumped up, then vaulted through the ropes of the swing. He hastily made his way to the monkeybars and turned upside down on it, hurtling himself off of it and racing to the farthest wall.

As he made his way over, he asked how he had done. "Wow! Great job Sasu-chan! You got 20 seconds, the best of us all!" Naruto said, his voice seeping with envy at his great speeds. Sasuke gave him a small smile, stunned that Naruto would actually congratulate him over that. He began getting frustrated at the fact that Naruto didn't realize that they were rivals... yet friends. He huffed slightly and glared at the young blonde.

Hinata looked to the ground at her feet and said, "That was awesome! How'd you get so fast?" He smirked at her and said all-too-knowingly, "I had something to push myself for. When you have a goal for yourself, it's easier to do things."

...

...

...

"Wow, I didn't know your son was so... so intellectual about that sort of thing." Minato said to Fugaku, a little surprised by what had just sprung from the young Uchiha's mouth. Fugaku just smiled and gently shook his head. "That boy is something, I tell you. Something..." Minato smiled at him and they continued watching the children play their silly games.

_A/N Okay, so this chapter is a little longer... I am expecting the next one to be longer than this one, so sorry about this one being this short. I promise I will give you an extra long chapter next time...!! Oh and pro... well, there aren't exactly monkeybar pros, but lets just say he did that well..._


	8. Character information

_**Character Pairings- I know... I probably shouldn't tell you who ends up with who, but I decided to go with my friends advice and say the pairings.**_

Naruto X Hinata

Sasuke X Sakura

Neji X Tenten

Shikamaru X Temari

Chouji X Ino

Kiba X OC (Koinu Unari)

Shino X OC (Takara Akarui)

Lee X OC (Wahei Omoshirou)

Gaara X OC (Kyoto Ai)

Kankurou X OC (Kumiko Mitarashi)

Shizune X Hayate (cough cough sorry, I couldn't resist)

Akamaru X OC (Fuyu- Koinu's dog)

Slight Tsunade X Jiraiya

Minato X Kushina

Fugaku X Mikoto

Konohamaru X Moegi

_**Character Descriptions - It gives away a little bit of their lives, but not too much. Some of the characters will be the same, so that is what their description will say. It also says what they will be wearing...**_

**Namikaze Naruto-**

He wears no orange now. He wears white shorts, like Sasuke and his black T-shirt that was underneath that hideous orange jumpsuit type thing. After the time skip, he wears black ninja pants and a white T-shirt. He isn't AS loud as he was in the normal storyline, but he is still pretty hyper and has that annyong phrase, "Believe it! / Dattebayo!" still. His dream is to become Hokage still, but also to become the second yellow flash of Konoha. (Just like his father... AW!) He will get a fangirl club, just like Sasuke had and will have, but he doesn't mind very much because he has better things to do than get annoyed by them. It consists of the normal village girls.

**Excerpt-** "Hinata, we've known each other since we were children. We are best friends and I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Would you..." he paused to get down on one knee and pull the beautiful ring out of his pocket. A crowd gathered around the two and listened intently to the last four words that escaped Naruto's mouth. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Hinata gave him a weak smile and with tears in her eyes, gave her response. "Of course I'll marry you, Naruto-kun." With that said, she got down onto her knees and kissed him in front of everyone, which, do I have to add, she had never done?

**Uchiha Sasuke**-

He is very energetic, almost as energetic as Naruto, and very kind. He is intelligent, and always has been. Before the time skip, he will wear the same outfit he did in the anime. After the time skip, he will wear basically the same thing he had in the anime (Shipuuden) but without the purple obi. His goal is to be the best head of the Uchiha clan that has ever been. He will have a fangirl club, but it is small in comparison to the normal one. It mainly consists of the normal village girls, just like Naruto's.

**Excerpt-** Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto and Hinata watched as Sakura's body went flying through the air. He heard the thud her body hit the ground and that angered him. He stalked up to the man that had just hit Sakura. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches my loved ones. I suggest you leave before I take a kunai and shove it through your fat neck." he said, venom dripping from his voice. Beside him, Naruto began glowing with red chakra. The three amatuer assasins felt the killer intent rise up and quickly made the decision to fell. "Smart people." Sasuke growled as he watched them retreat.

**Haruno Sakura- **She will not be a fangirl for anyone. She is very strong and surprisingly independent. Has grown up with all three members of her team (read below for teams). She, like I said is not a fangirl, but does fall for someone (read above for pairings.) She will wear the exact same things she did in the anime before AND after the timeskip. Her hair will always be short and of course pink. Her dream is to become a great medic-nin, and possibly the best medic-nin kunoichi.

**Excerpt-** She held Sasuke's body close to hers as she sobbed. A feeling of deja vu' washed over her as she looked at his body. She had tried to heal him already, but nothing had brought back the color to his face. She had the feeling he was either dead already, or that he was going to die. She bent down and began whispering in his ear. "Sasuke, if you can hear me, I want to tell you something. I should have told you sooner but I-i... I love you Sasuke. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you actually needed it..." She felt his body stir underneath her and she heard him mumble something incoherent. "Sasuke!" she screeched, realizing he was okay. He smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."

**Hyuuga Hinata- **She will wear the same things as she did in the anime, but her hair will be long all the time. She won't stutter because Naruto had practically grown up with her so she had no need to. She will still be quite timid, but she will be more outgoing than she originally was. She is more outspoken as well. Her goal in life is to show her older cousin, Neji (of course!), that she is not a pampered princess, but in fact a great kunoichi. Her mother died when she was the age of 2 out on a mission. Assasins had been sent after her. Hanabi was never born because of that reason. (Sorry for all you Hanabi X Konohamaru fans...)

**Excerpt-** "Hinata, you know that we have no other person from the main-branch of the Hyuuga clan to become the clan head if you do marry into the Namikaze clan." Hiashi explained to his daughter. Hinata nodded her head quickly and began explaining her plan to her father. "Father, you know that one of my cousins is a great shinobi... you know that as a fact. I see no problem in letting Neji-kun become the clan head. He is a genius and has amazing skills. He would be great for the clan." Hiashi thought hard about his daughters words. He shook his head slightly and went to refuse her idea. "Sleep on it, Father. There's no point in answering now." Hinata commanded. She then walked away with her head held high.

**Nara Shikamaru- **The same. Just a different sensei.

**Excerpt- **He felt someone getting closer to him as he watched the cloud-filled sky. He decided to tear his gaze away from the clouds for a few moments and saw that the Suna girl was sitting next to him now. When she notcied that he was looking at her, she smiled slightly. "Temari, right?" he drawled. She nodded her head with a small smirk on her face. "Surprised you remembered me." she replied. _How could I forget you?_ he asked in his head. A few minutes of silence passed before either one of them spoke. "Hey, there's a kunai..." Temari said, ponting to one of the clouds. Shikamaru looked at it and realized she was right. They both sat there for a few hours pointing out shapes and talking about a few random topics.

**Yamanaka Ino-** Pretty much the same, still a Sasuke fangirl... still a practically dumb-blonde.

**Excerpt-** She gaped at her fellow teammate. _Did he just- did he ask me out?_ she asked herself. Chouji stood in front of her with a look of nervousness plastered onto his face. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, so she repeated his statement. "Would I go out with you?" He nodded his head slowly, taking that as an unspoken 'Hell-no-get-away.' He went to turn away before she grabbed his hand. "Where to?" Ino asked. It was now his turn to stare increduously at her. He regained his composure and said, "Anywhere you want..." She smiled at him sweetly and led the way to their first date.

**Akimichi Chouji-** The same, except that when he was on a mission, he resorted to the secret family food pills and had to remain skinny for the rest of his life. He also wears his headband on his arm, like Shikamaru.

**Excerpt-** "What do you mean, give up?" Chouji shouted to his opponent. "Exactly what it sounds like you fat cow!" was his reply. Chouji growled at the man and then decided against his gut feeling. He popped the green food pill into his mouth. He felt his body physically change and he began fighting harder against the enemy. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere, he popped the yellow pill into his mouth and swallowed. He used all of his strength to attack him. "Is that all you've got?" his opponent sneered at him. Chouji knew that he had to stop this man before he got any closer to Konoha. He closed his eyes and swallowed the last pill. Knowing his fate would take care of the rest, he mercilessly killed his opponent. He felt his mind slip away from him as everything around him turned into a dull black.

**Aburame Shino- **The only thing that has changed on him is that when he gets with his girlfriend, he decides to show more skin (wo0t!) and so he gets rid of the high collar and the sunglasses. He also becomes a little more outgoing.

**Excerpt-** "SHINO, STOP!" a voice shouted out to him. Shino recognized the voice and turned around. It was Takara. Her clothes were torn and ragged, but she was still alive. Shino had released his bugs on the man who he had thought killed her, and they were devouring him alive. "Shino, stop it. Let him live... he let me!" Takara pleaded. The look in her eyes was telling him that she was okay and that she needed him to help her. He gave in to her and called his bugs back to him. He could tell Takara was losing her strength so he walked over to her and picked her up, bridal style. "I'll take you back." he said quietly, and he carried her all the way back to Konoha.

**Inuzuka Kiba- **The same. Except that before the time skip, he wears his netted shirt without the jacket. Unless it's raining.

**Excerpt- **Kiba giggled as a girl with fire red hair walked up to the front of the room. Today's task in class was to try genjutsu. So was yesterdays... And if her genjutsu was as bad as yesterdays, Kiba wouldn't be able to keep himself from laughing. Koinu, the girl, formed a hand sign and she bit her lip nervously. She closed her eyes and formed up the exact same genjutsu as yesterday. Kiba looked around the room as the color faded and suddenly teddy bears popped up from the ground. The whole place looked like a playroom, just like yesterday. Kiba tried to stifle his laughter, but a small laugh escaped from his lips. It was just loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room, including Koinu's. He tried to look down and away from her gaze but his head decided differently. He put on a straight face and then he saw her eyes. One was topaz and the other was a deep shade of blue. Kiba's brows furrowed, but Koinu didn't even see his confusion. She was walking away.

**Hyuuga Neji-** The same...

**Excerpt-** "You'll never be more than a pampered princess from the Main Branch. You'll never be as powerful or skilled as I am." Neji sneered to his younger cousin. Hinata gave him a brave look and said, "You're right. I am pampered. But at least I can see the difference between myself and the other Main branch members. You are just as bad as they are, with your stupid superior complex." Hinata replied, gaining more confidence. Neji gave her a shocked look and turned his back to her. "The only thing different between the two of us is the fact I have a brain." Hinata took this moment as a chance to attack. She cut off all of his chakra systems and left him lying on the floor. "Winner: Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate coughed. "Oh, you definitely have a brain, you just don't know how to use it." Hinata told him. Neji watched as his cousin walked away from him, wondering how in the world she could have beaten him.

**Tenten-** The same

**Excerpt-** "Tenten, would you marry me?" Tenten gaped at the famous Hyuuga prodigy. "Marry you?" "Yep." Tenten was so shocked that he had just come right out with that kind of question. "Why should I marry you?" she asked teasingly. Neji realized the tone of her voice and decided to play along. "Because you love me." he replied. "Oh, do I now?" she asked. "Yep. That's why we had-" "Don't even say it." Tenten cut him off. "Why do you want to marry me?" Tenten finally asked. "Because, I really do love you." Neji replied seriously. Tenten smiled to herself and then turned to hug him. "Yes, I'll marry you, you retard." Neji held her close and took in her delicious scent. "Your uncle approved of this right?" Tenten asked, ruining the moment. "No, but I did."

**Rock Lee-** The same... just a little less... youthful. o.0

**Excerpt-** "Lee!" cried out a female voice. Lee looked around and saw that Wahei was running towards him. "Wahei!" he shouted back to her. He ran to meet her a hugged her tightly. "I knew that the power of youth would bring us back together again!" Lee said. Wahei sweatdropped. "You know, I was wondering something." Wahei stated. "And that would be..?" Lee asked. "Could you go a whole day without mentioning youth?" "Do you want me to?" Lee asked, eyes wider than normal. "Well, it would be greatly appreciated if you tried." Wahei said. Lee nodded his head and gave her the 'Good Gai' pose. "I shall try my hardest to not mention youth for a whole day!" Lee said to her enthusiastically. Wahei smiled at him. "Thanks... I'm really glad you'd do that for me." Lee smiled shyly at her. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked her timidly. "Yeah! That'd be great!" Wahei exclaimed.

**Sabaku no Gaara-** The same as always, Naruto tells him that its okay to be different in a whole different way though.

**Excerpt-** "There is no excuse for you to act like that!" Naruto yelled to the redheaded Jinchuuriki. Gaara growled menacingly at the group of them. "No reason? No reason!? You have no idea what it's like to be like me! People trying to kill me all the time, my father being one of those who sends assassins after me? I have a reason!" Gaara screeched. "I know what its like to have people come after me and try to kill me! It's called being a ninja! If you can't handle the fact that people will be sent after you, you have no right to be training under your sensei! I see no reason for your behavior and I'm surprised that your siblings can handle you!" Naruto said, his words showing the truth to Gaara.

**Sabaku no Temari- **The same... sexist... commanding... awesome!

**Excerpt-** "You really don't know how to take care of yourself do you?" Temari giggled to a sweating and shaking Shikamaru. He was struggling to keep his opponent under wraps with his shadow possesion jutsu, and it was going down the drain quickly. Between grunts Shikamaru replied. "Are you going to help me or not?" Temari rolled her eyes and said, "See, this is why I know girls are better than guys." Shikamaru ignored her comment and finally gave up on his technique. The opponent came running towards the pair and went to attack Temari. Shikamaru quickly moved and punched the man in the face, sending him flying pretty far. "Wow, didn't know you had it in ya, Shika." Temari said, astounded at the boy's force. She glanced over at him and laughed as she saw him nursing his hand.

**Sabaku no Kankurou- **The same except that he takes his full body suit off after the time skip and wears a pair of black pants and a regular white t-shirt. And he will be a pervert at first.

**Excerpt- **"So, how's about me and you hit the town tonight, beautiful." Kankurou asked one of the kunoichi in front of him, which just so happened to be Kumiko Mitarashi "Sorry, I don't date outside of my species." "It was just a question, babe, no reason to get all snappy." Kankurou replied, still checking her out. "Yeah, and you also had no reason to think that I would go out with you tonight." Kumiko shot at him. "I don't know who taught you how to hit on girls, because whoever they were, they must be insane." Kumiko continued. Kankurou put his hands up in defeat at her reaction and gave her an apologetic smile. "It ain't gonna work... you already ruined your chances." Kumiko said right when he was about to open his mouth. Kankurou dropped his head and began walking away.

**Namikaze Minato-** Blonde hair (like Naruto's) and aqua eyes (basically like Naruto's). He is a very great Hokage and loves messing around. His parents are Jiraiya and Tsunade. His old sensei was **Namikaze Kushina-** She has red hair and amber colored eyes. She will have a go-for-it attitude when she becomes a sensei and before that, she will be pretty lenient on Naruto's part, but won't stand for anyone trying to put her down or her family.

**Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku- **They are very sweet to Sasuke and try and help him be the best he can be. They don't force him (like Fugaku did to Itachi in the anime/manga) and they want to make sure he has a great life.

* * *

These descriptions are of my OC's. They will all have halfway major roles in the story.

Ai Kyoto- Kyoto Rebel Ai Love. Her eye color is topaz and her hair is lavendar (like Hinata and Neji's eyes). She wears black ninja pants and a white shirt. She is quite shy until she gets to know you better, and then she is very outgoing. She is a Jinchuuriki for two-tailed lion demon, and has keen senses. (like hearing, sight, taste, and smell.) She mainly uses her jutsu in battle but sometimes she uses genjutsu. She tends to do some stupid things, but nothing horrible. (like Naruto with the Bikochu Beetle. That was pretty stupid.) Her family moved from Sunagakure after people began attacking her. Her mother's name is Rashisa and her father's is Kaze. (Uniqueness and Wind). Her life goal is to be respected by people and serve her village. Skills...

Ninjutsu skills: 6.5/10

Genjutsu skills: 7.25/10

Taijutsu skills: 4.75/10

**Excerpt-** "Why are you talking to me?" Gaara asked with tears in his eyes. "Why do you care about how I am?" Kyoto looked into his turquoise eyes and gave him the best possible answer she possibly could. "Because I love you." She waited for the weight of her words to hit him before she kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was amazing to both of them. After they both got over what had just happened, Kyoto decided to tell her secret to him. "I need to tell you something." Gaara gave her a questioning look and she continued on. "I am a Jinchuuriki... just like you." He gave her a small smile and hugged her close to him. "Thank you." he whispered into her ear. He then pushed his lips to hers and for the first time in his life, he felt completely whole.

**Akarui Takara-** Takara Earth and Akarui Smart. She has silver eyes and brown hair. She wears a dress similar to Sakura's, just that it is green. Her personality is very... erm... LOUD! She is just like Naruto in the anime/manga. She isn't as annoying as he was, but she does tend to be a little on the hyperactive side. In battle, she uses fire jutsus and sometimes combines them with waepons. Her clan is a normal middle class one, not too powerful, not too weak. Her parents are named Aoi (Bird her father) and Chikara (Strengthher mother). Her life goal is to become a great kunoichi, such as an S-ranking ninja. Skills...

Ninjutsu skills: 7.9/10

Genjutsu skills: 4.5/10

Taijutsu skills: 6/10

**Excerpt-** "H-hey, Shino." Takara said, shivering at the wind that was litterally chilling her to the bone. Shino gave her a nod of acknowledgement and sat next to her. "It's f-freezing out here, don't you think?" Takara asked. Shino shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Takara shivered once more and began shouting, angered at his response. "Why do you always push me away? All I'm trying to do is talk to you and maybe make a friend! Why do you have to be so difficult?" She stood up and prepared to storm off to her tent. "I'm sorry." Shino said before she even took her first step. Takara dropped her mouth and turned to look at him. "I've never actually had a friend before..." he continued. Takara giggled and then gave him a strange look. "Well, I'm your first friend, then."

**Unari Koinu-** Koinu Puppy and Unari Howl. Her personality is pretty well rounded. She knows when to be polite, and when to be loud, obnoxious and crazy. She's cocky and loves a good challenge. In battle, she tends to use taijutsu mainly until she has to use long range attacks. Her eyes change colors depending on her mood. (Blue means angry, topaz means sad, and red means happy. When her eyes are a dark blue, she's basically psycho, in rage, etc. and she can have one eye one color and the other another resembling mixed emoitions.) Her hair is red, and I mean literally red, with a streak of yellow in it. She wears fishnet leggings underneath a skirt and a black shirt. Her family is from another dog clan which is completely destroyed except for the four of them. She has a ninja dog named Fuyu. Her sister's name is Kiroko, her mother's name is Ruirin and her father's name is Hakaku. (I don't know what any of them mean... they were suggestions.) Her goal is to be the best _**wo**_man and dog team. Skills...

Ninjutsu skills: 8/10

Genjutsu skills: 3/10

Taijutsu skills: 7/10

**Excerpt-** "Oh just great!" Koinu shouted to no one in particular. "What's great?!" Kiba asked her, smirking at the fact she had figured out that they were on a team, and that she didn't like it. "Definitely not you." Koinu replied smartly. "Sss. Ouch. That really hurts." Kiba feined. "Oh, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and do us allll a favor, go jump off it." Kiba smirked once more and walked up to put his arm around her. "I will give you until the count of three to get your arm off of me before I rip it from your body and feed it to Fuyu." Koinu said, her eyes flashing dark blue. Kiba took her eyes as the signal to get as far away from her as possible. "Okay... no need to get all angry, just don't kill anyone... please." Kiba said as he backed away slowly. Koinu's eyes flashed again, but before she had a chance to do anything, their sensei came in.

**Mitarashi Kumiko- **Don't know what the name means... She is Anko's little sister. That is the only living relations she knows of. Her attitude is slightly cocky, and she is outgoing, just you don't really want to get on her bad side, because your life will be a living... well you know. In battle, unlike her sister who uses snakes, she likes to stick to genjutsu and taijutsu. She wears a pair of green pants and a black shirt. She hates guys who try to come on to girls as if they were objects, so she tends to be rude to some people. She looks the exact opposite of Anko. Black hair and purple eyes. (I know Anko has purple eyes, but sometimes they look black... so we'll just say that...) She does have the same body build though. Her goal is to help and serve the Hokage and protect him/her. Skills...

Ninjutsu skills: 5/10

Genjutsu skills: 7.6/10

Taijutsu skills: 8/10

**Excerpt- **"You know something, Kankurou?" Kumiko asked. Kankurou gave her a weird look and then said, "What?" "You wouldn't be very good in prison..." "And why would that be?" Kankurou asked startled by the huge change in subject. "You'd be sitting there one day and then all of a sudden, some weird guy walks up to you... he looks really buff and scary. About six foot seven and lots and lots of tattoos... And then he gives you this perverted look and says, 'Come here Puppet-boy, make your Daddy talk!" Kankurou gave her the weirdest look of them all and dropped his mouth. "Where do you ocme up with these things?" he asked her, bewildered by her strange behavior. "I don't know, really. They just come to me..." Kumiko said softly. Kankurou stared at her for a few more seconds and then he began laughing. "Come here, Puppet-boy? Is that the best you've got?" She looked at him, startled, and they began a competition of wits.

**Omoshirou Wahei- **Wahei Soul Omoshirou Funny. She has a strange personality... She tends to act like Lee. Always happy and very clueless. She loves challenging herself and tries to prove that she is worthy to be shinobi. Her battle tactics mainly consist of taijutsu but she will sometimes use ninjutsu. Her eyes are green and she has jet black hair. She wears black pants and a blue shirt. Her parents are both dead, so she lived as a rogue until she was 7. She came across the Sand village and was taken in by the Kazekage. She lives with Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou. Skills...

Ninjutsu skills: 6/10

Genjutsu skills: 4/10

Taijutsu skills: 8.5/10

**Excerpt -** "Um, Lee... what are you doing?" Wahei asked a very proud looking Lee. Lee raised his head slightly and told her eight words she never thought would escape his mouth in this lifetime. "Declaring to the world my love for you." Before she had a chance to drop her mouth or anything, he shouted out a quick, "Everyone, please listen to what I have to say!" Dozens of heads turned in their direction, and Lee began on with his speech. "I made a promise to a certain someone that I would never do anything as outrageous as this in public again, but now... I must tell you that I am in love with Omoshirou Wahei. She is the light of my life and now I know that I would break any promise for her, just if that meant I would be keeping her happy." Lee looked down to smile at Wahei and he saw tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, Lee. Now we can go on our picnic."

**Teams... **

**Team Seven**

Sensei- Hatake Kakashi

Members-

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

**Team Eight**

Sensei- Yuhi Kurenai

Members-

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Unari Koinu

Mitarashi Kumiko

**Team Nine**

Sensei- Sarutobi Asuma

Members-

Akamichi Chouji

Yamanaka Ino

Aburame Shino

Akarui Takara

**Team Gai**

Sensei- Mighto Gai

Members-

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Ai Kyoto

**Sand Team**

Sensei- Baki...

Members-

Sabaku no Kankurou

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Gaara

Omoshirou Wahei


	9. Author's Note

I know that I have taken a lot of time from writing, and I'm sorry to all of those who actually do enjoy it. Please forgive me, but I've been terribly busy ;) . I should be able to write within at least a month. If I haven't... I'm pretty sure all of you will have lost your faith in me by then, right? I can't really explain why I'm not writing. I just don't enjoy it as much as I used to. But I'm getting back into it, so expect something. And if I get your hopes up... oops.

Sorry...

xXxjustbecausexXx


End file.
